Even Angels Have Children
by Stephy-Dearestxxo
Summary: What if angemon and angewomon got married? Would they have kids? Read 2 find out. Rated T for sexual content and language
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: First Comes Love

Angewomon was walking down the streets when a guy bumped into her. "Sorry Miss I didn't mean to bump into you." He looked up and saw her beautiful eyes and her long, lovely blonde hair. "It's alright." She said.

When she looked up she saw his nice hazel eyes and his handsome orange hair. He said to her, "What is your name miss?" "My name is Angewomon." "That is a lovely name." "And yours?" she asked politely. "Angemon." He replied. "um Miss Angewomon, would you like me to say that you are a very beautiful lady, and that when I looked at you I fell in love with you." "That's so sweet, you yourself are handsome." She replied. "oh thank you would you like to come to dinner with me at digitomamon's restraint?" "Sure I'd love to. And then she left with a smile on her face.

"YES!" shouted Angemon. Then he left for his home to get ready.

( Oooooooooh! A Cliff hanger! R&R!)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Then comes dating

As Angewomon got ready for her date, she showered and put on her nicest dress a pink dress with slits in the sides. She put her hair in a bun (after it was dry of course.) She grabbed her purse then headed to the restraunt where Angemon was waiting for her.

"Wow you look wow. wow." He said with a wide open mouth. "Let's order while you think of more adjectives to say." She said with a laugh. They each ordered a lime flavored martini and they each had a plate of spaghetti. "So tell me about yourself Angewomon." "Well, I live in a house on angel road, I am 20 years old, and I'm single." "You?" she asked. "Well, I live on heaven's cross road, I'm 20 years old also, and single too." "I see." Said Angewomon.

"yea." Said Angemon. After a few hours talking, Angemon asked Angewomon if she'd like to be his girl. "Oh Angemon I'd love to!" "Awesome!" replied Angemon with a grin on his face. So he decide to walk her home and when they got there Angemon said "Good night my beautiful Angel." Then they kissed. It was so adorable.

When she got in her house she thought to herself, "Wow, I finally have someone who loves me besides my parents and siblings." After that she decided to go to bed she got on her pajamas and went to bed. She had a smile on her face. When she woke up the next morning she got up and got dressed in some blue jeans and a pink tank top. (See she loved the color pink.) Then she headed out the door for a date with Angemon.

( Another cliff hanger! R&R!)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: Then comes Marriage

When she met Angemon at the park for their picnic date. Angemon was there already and had her fav. Foods set out on the picnic blanket. "Oh Angemon this is so thoughtful of you." Said Angewomon. "No problem my beautiful Angel." He replied.

(You see, he bought an engagement ring the night before and planned on giving it to her after their date.) There was turkey, stuffed herbs, a pie, and to drink spring water. When they were done eating Angemon told her that he had something to tell her.

"What is it my dear sweet man?" she asked. "Well, my angel, I have a question to ask you." "What?" He started to pull out the gold velvet box. He then opened it and said, "Angewomon, my angel will be my angel to the day we die?" "Oh my gosh," With tears in her eyes, "Yes!" "Oh that is so great!" Then he picked her up and kissed her.

Over the next several months, they were preparing for their lovely wedding. They sent out invitations to everyone in the digi world. LOL! For her brides' maids she chose Lillymon, and Birdramon. Angemon for his best man, he chose WereGarurumon. Angewomon designed her own wedding dress it was a white gown (Kinda like Cinderella's). Angemon just rented a tuxedo.

On the day of the wedding, the whole digiworld were gathered there as was Tai, Matt, Sora , Mimi, Joe, T.K and Kari (they were married and had 3 kids whom they left at home). It was a wonderful wedding filled with: love, happiness, joy, tears, and love (did I mention love?)

The reception was also wonderful, cake, cake, food and more food, drinks and laughter. (too bad Davis wasn't there).

(Anyway, another cliff hanger! R&R!)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Then comes the baby in the baby carriage

Soon after the wedding and reception, Angemon and Angewomon went to look for a house to start their new life together. They sold their homes that they lived in before. Their new house that they bought had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and basement.

On their second week of being an official married couple, they both decided that they would like children. "Oh Angemon, dear wouldn't it be great if we had children?" asked Angewomon. "Yes my angel it would." He replied with a smile. A couple nights they had decided to have sexual intercourse. A few weeks later Angewomon was feeling not so good. "What is wrong my dear?" asked Angemon with a worried voice tone. "I don't know." She said. "I'll take you to the digi doctor." Said Angemon. "Ok."

When they got to the doctor's office, Angemon said he needed a doctor. So when they finally got to see the doctor, Angewomon went to see the doc herself. When she came out, she told Angemon, "I'll tell you the news at home." "When they got home she told him the news, "Angemon, I'm pregnant!" she said to him with a smile. "Oh my angel that is just great!" he replied excitedly. "I know." She said.

So over the next few months, as Angewomon was getting bigger, Angemon bought all the baby furniture and clothes and necessities.

He painted the room a lavender/white mix. "Just think Angemon, in two months we'll be parents." Said Angewomon with a smile.

"Yea and I can't wait." He said as he rubbed his hand over her stomach. He said to the little baby, "Hello, my little child your dad here, just wanted to say I love you and hope you are healthy and are as lovely as your mother." Angewomon told the baby, "Oh, don't mind your father." With a laugh.

When the final month had come, Angewomon was feeling "cramps." In her abdomen area. So she just thought "it's probably nothing." So 10 minutes later her water broke. She decided right away to call her husband. He answered his phone, "Hello?" he asked. "Dear it's me, my water broke." She said with a weak voice.

"Oh my fuckin god!, I'll be right home." "Ok but hurry." Then she hung up. When he got home he grabbed her stuff and picked her up and headed to the hospital. When he got there he said to the digimon at the desk, "My wife is having a baby get us a doctor NOW!" "Ok hang on sir." So they wheeled her into the delivery room since she was already 10 centimeters dilated. So they doctor told her to push and while she was pushing, she said to Angemon through clenched teeth, "See what YOU did to me!"

Then after a few more pushes, the doctor said to them, "Congrats mom and dad, it's a girl!" Then Angewomon started to cry. (In happiness of course) They had a name perfectly picked out. They named her: Ashley Kiara Mon. "She's perfectly healthy and has blue eyes just like her mother." Said Angemon. "And she's got beautiful sandy blonde hair just a mixture between us." Said Angewomon.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5: Epilogue

Now thirteen years have passed and Angemon and Angewomon are so very proud of their daughter. She has done so well in every thing, gymnastics, forensics, art, and school. She also has a angelic voice like her mom and has four wings. They love her very much and hope that she will find her own digi-destin child someday.

THE END

(R&R! I love reading ur comments.)


End file.
